


a welcome change...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Second Date, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: There’s still a dead guy in room 4 and David can’t stay at Patrick’s, but that doesn’t mean they can’t go on a second date. And kiss in David's car.





	a welcome change...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these scenes are now out of episodic order. I just have to go where inspiration leads, and I desperately wanted to write their second date and the kissing I knew would have ensued. Thanks for the kudos and comments. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this series. :)

“You know,” David finds himself admitting aloud, “this is actually only the second real date I’ve ever been on.” 

It’s an odd thing to realize considering the number of people he’s dated in the past.

Obviously thinking the same thing, Patrick looks over at him from the passenger side of David’s car with a questioning look.

“Uh, does that mean that last night was your first one?”

Clenching the steering wheel a bit harder than necessary, David nods, trying to find the least offensive way of explaining that his previous life was full of a lot of emotionless sex and ridiculous pining for relationships that never really existed.

“Let’s just say that I tended to do things a bit out of order. So, this is a welcome change.” He can feel the blush blooming high on his cheeks at that admission, but there’s something about Patrick that has him wanting to be just a bit more vulnerable than he’d normally allow.

In what feels like a reward for his honesty, Patrick’s hand reaches across the car with his palm facing up and David spares a quick glance his way. He’s pretty sure he knows what Patrick is silently asking for, but it’s been a long time since he’s done this and he kinda needs the reassurance, which he gets immediately when he sees the warmth of Patrick’s smile. So, he drops his right hand from the steering wheel into Patrick’s, feeling warmth spread from his toes to the tips of his ears as Patrick weaves their fingers together and lets their joined hands fall to his thigh.

“Well, it’s been a fun night,” Patrick says, parroting the same sentiment David had said the night before. God, this man is cheesy, and so different from everything David has ever been drawn to in the past. But maybe, just maybe...he’s making better choices now. And he’s right. It was a fun night. Really fun actually.

They’d driven into Elmdale and found a little pizza place that had tables outside. Patrick hadn’t complained that it took a half hour to get their pie thanks to David’s very particular requests, instead using the time to play with the rings on David’s hand as they chatted about everything and nothing. They’d shared a scoop of limoncello gelato after, with David protesting that it was too sour before eating almost all of it, including the sticky syrup still left on Patrick’s lips as they leaned against David’s car in the darkened parking lot. Eventually though, they’d both reluctantly admitted it was probably time to head home.

Giving Patrick’s fingers a light squeeze, he feels a tinge of annoyance creep in as Ray’s place comes in to view. He isn’t ready for this night to end yet. But, he promised Patrick they’d take things slow, so inviting himself in just isn’t an option. Even if that means sleeping on a cot in his parents’ room tonight, he’s not going to do anything to mess this thing, whatever it is, up, at least not on purpose.

Pulling up in front of Ray’s, David realizes he’s going to need his hand back to put the car in park, which has him hesitating with his foot on the brake. He doesn’t want to let go. There’s a chuckle beside him and before he has a moment to question Patrick as to what’s so amusing, Patrick is reaching over with his right hand to pull the gear shift into park. Is this guy a mind reader or something?

David doesn’t have any time to really wonder about that though. Patrick, who is still leaned in, makes a move so suave that David feels a tiny part of him fall in love right on the spot. The hand that had been on the gear shift is now on David’s jaw, turning his face to meet Patrick’s soft, but not at all tentative kiss. Since when does kissing feel this good?

Dropping his left hand from the steering wheel, he lets his fingers curl around Patrick’s forearm, thankful that Patrick had rolled up his sleeves during dinner leaving his warm skin free to be touched. Obviously emboldened by David’s response, Patrick gets bolder with his kiss, his lips coaxing David’s open to welcome a languid sweep of his tongue.

Fireworks. There’s goddamn fireworks going off behind David’s eyelids and popping in his ears.

And it’s too much, but not enough, so he finds himself wrenching his hand free of Patrick’s so he can grab at his neck to make sure he doesn’t stop. Because this is the single best kiss of his life. Sliding his tongue along Patrick’s, he groans softly into his mouth, sinking into the wet heat and humidity of their shared, shallow breaths. When Patrick’s teeth pull slightly on David’s lower lip he can’t stop himself from swearing, “fuck…” as his hand drags Patrick even closer, wishing desperately there was room for him to crawl over into his lap, but knowing somewhere in the back of his brain that there isn’t...and they are supposed to be taking things slow.

Patrick is pulling back now, but not far, his hand bracing himself on the window as he takes a few ragged breaths through a rather blinding smile. “Wow,” he declares on a soft gasp, his eyes dropping down to David’s mouth as if he’s counting down the seconds until he can get another taste. It’s the single sexiest thing David has ever seen.

Reaching up, he swipes his thumb across the sweat that has gathered above Patrick’s top lip, not sure at all of why he’s just done that. It triggers something in Patrick though, something that has his breath hitching and his hand on the window sliding down the glass. When his head turns to catch David’s thumb between his lips, David knows he’s in serious trouble. It’s probably because his mind has begun to conjure things far from the “taking things slow” realm that has David not protesting in the slightest as Patrick drags their mouths together again in a wet and dirty kiss. This time, it’s David being dragged across the car with Patrick’s hands framing his face, the seatbelt stopping his forward momentum and ripping their lips apart.

David grunts and Patrick mumbles in confusion, his eyelids taking a long moment to flutter open and see what has happened. The man is completely lust drunk and David has never felt more proud. And annoyed. Because as much as it is going to pain him to do so, he’s going to have to be the one to bring this night to an end. Patrick wants to take things slow. He’s just forgotten that temporarily, in spectacular fashion. And as much as David wants to rip off this seatbelt and show Patrick all of the things he’s been missing while lost in that very blue closet, tonight just isn’t the night.

Instead, he leans back, making sure to smile warmly at Patrick as he unclips the seatbelt and climbs out of the car. Patrick hasn’t moved, so David crosses over to his side to open the door, reaching in with his hand to coax Patrick out.

“Is something wrong?” Patrick questions as he unhooks his seatbelt, gingerly taking David’s outstretched hand that David uses to help him out of the car. As soon as he’s on his feet, David crowds him against the door-frame, kissing him soundly in hopes of erasing any lingering doubts of his thoughts on the evening’s events. Patrick chases his lips with still closed eyes when David pulls back and he’s just not strong enough to resist, so he lets Patrick catch him, stifling a moan when he feels Patrick’s erection straining against his jeans where he’s now leaning into David’s thigh. It would be so easy to drag him inside, let wants overtake needs, but he won’t. But god does he want to.

Stepping out of the circle of Patrick’s arms, he reaches down for his hand and laughs as he has to drag an uncooperative Patrick away from his car.

“You wanted to take things slow, remember?” he teases, bumping Patrick’s hip with his own as they walk together towards Ray’s porch.

“Since when do you listen to what I say?” Patrick grumbles, but he’s smiling and he’s gazing over at David with such warmth that David feels his knees wobble a bit. This man is going to take him apart, he just knows it.

“I’m turning over a new leaf. But don’t get too excited, this only applies to our relationship, not anything else…” He’s rambling, but Patrick’s used to that by now.

When they reach the front door, Patrick steps in close, the tip of his nose nudging David’s so sweetly he has to grab Patrick’s elbows to keep himself standing.

“Goodnight, David,” he whispers, kissing David so softly you’d never know they were minutes away from ripping each other’s clothes off back in the car.

It’s in that perfect moment that the porch light over their heads suddenly beams to life and the front door swings open wide.

“Gentlemen, nice to see you!” an overly friendly Ray exclaims in greeting, his already wide eyes bugging out for a brief moment as he registers the embrace David and Patrick haven’t pulled away from. There’s no judgment there, only surprise, his expression turning quickly back to his usual welcoming smile. “I’d worried that perhaps there was an issue with David’s car, but now I see that you two were just having a private moment. That’s very sweet.”

And now David is mortified.

“I’ve just put a kettle of tea on, do come in...come, come…” Ray’s now ushering them both through the door, David nearly tripping over Patrick as they find themselves standing somewhat awkwardly inside with hands still clasped.

And that’s how their date comes to a close, sharing a cup of herbal chai tea with Ray, feet hooked around the ankles as Patrick fills Ray in on the happenings at the store. It feels a little full circle for David, sitting here in the place where they first met, realizing that maybe the reason he was all off kilter that day was he’d finally met the person who, in time, would set everything in his life right.


End file.
